


Avalon

by Dajichan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Experimental Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: Love.
Relationships: Daniel Agger/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 4





	Avalon

**Author's Note:**

> So I just tried something out, hope you like it!
> 
> Inspired by Roxy Music's great song "Avalon", title obviously from there. I highly recommend to check it out!
> 
> Please don't be shy to comment :3

Fog, splitting when he draws him closer, whirling liquid. 

"It is so thick!" Brown eyes big, full of wonder and worry.

"Listen. Touch. I got you."

Little waterpearls on his skin, he feels moist, strong fingers brush his arm, even wetter. 

"What are we..." - "Shh... listen." Soft finger on his lips, wet.  
He listens. And hears...  
Nothing.   
All noises gone, birds' loud chirps silent, cars not existend, gone in the fog world. 

"I don't understand." But he doesn't have to.

  
Lips on his, such loving touch, knowing everything and wet, so wet, like a kiss in the rain. He doesn't want to let go, taste those lips for longer, the kiss breaks, smiling curls their corners up. 

  
Fingers interlace, his hand above his head, he's turning him, fog swirls around with him, a soundless dance, music only heard by the tall Dane. 

Then he's back, face to face, hip to hip, his arms lay around his neck, they move slowly in the thick white around them.

Warm breath on his face, so close, only green gentle eyes above him. He smiles, lets himself be pliant silk in caring hands.

Sounds of the street bring them back, he flinches, looks around, confusion in big brown eyes. He sees the garden clearer. 

Tender touch lifts his face, lovely kisses and smiles...

The spell on the world is broken.   
But not theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for over 4000 hits on my stuff!


End file.
